


Catching feelings

by Annabecrazy2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabecrazy2/pseuds/Annabecrazy2
Summary: The dream team decide to get a house, then George realizes that he has feelinngs for dream, who already has feelings for Gogy. They insist there just friends but they know deep down there way more.....Based on a few songs and a few fanfics (THIS IS A BIT SLOW BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER)first one XDforgive me for spelling mistakes...
Relationships: dremnotfound
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Clay has a dream about George......

(no1 pov)

" i love you dream" 

Clay snapped out of his day dream (heh)and looked at the screen that had George on it, his face it the shape of :O like George could see it (he hasn't seen dreams face yet)

"what?!" Clay exlaimed.

" oH my god, they got me again i cant believe i keep falling for these..."

False alarm.  
Clays heart sunk and dropped on the floor. 

"aha... i think thats enough for me tonight gogy"

George blushed at the nick name dream had given him, but why?  
'you like him'  
'your blushing George'  
'hardened clay'  
'HIS CHEEKS ARE SO PINK', this only made him blush even more.

"okay, were JUST friends guys, and okay dream tomorrow same time?"

Clays heart felt like if dropped from the floor to hell, the 3 words that made him ever so sad lingered in his head. 'were just friends' 'were just friends' He felt a tear well up in his eye and he felt like he was about to cry. 

"dream?"

One again the brit woke him up from his trance with a concerning look on his face, "are you okay?" He replied with a small "yes" and logged off. After all the commotion of the night he flopped onto his bed and threw a pillow on his head with a big amount of force and screamed into it. After a couple minutes he let go with tear stained eyes and muttered, "you say I'm just a friend to you..." He then Drifting off to sleep snuggling up to his pillow. 

He was in his usual nightmare, on his own, on a tree watching the sunset, but what he didnt expect was George sitting right beside him, he panicked but remembered he had his mask on and he calmed down a little. He thought to himself, 'this could be my only shot with George..' George looked up at him and smiled, dream blushed slightly at this. 'George looked so cute, I can see his shiny brown eyes filled with love..' he looked down a little and looked at his lips, longing to kiss them, 'they look so soft..."

suddenly George spoke, "pretty" 

Dream looked down at the shorter boy and he was pointing to the sun that was setting ahead of them. 'His voice was so soothing....' Suddenly dream spoke to George, "yes George, its very pretty."  
'but not as pretty as you' Clay thought. But to his surprise, George got up. Dream felt a pain in his heart as he longed for George to stay longer (lol). But George didnt go, he was Bending down next to Clay with their faces inches apart from each other. George brushed the hair out of dreams face and gently put his hands around dreams neck, by now dream was bright red. George undid his mask with a 'click' , carefully pulling dreams mask off. Dreams emerald eyes widened and he gulped. 

(this is still in the dream btw)

Georges eyes widened as he looked at Dream, the way his emerald eyes were highlighted in the moonlight with sparks of brown. And how his lips looked so soft. And his hair looked so fluffy, he longed to touch it and feel how fluffy it REALLY was.. he brushed the hair out of dreams face again and stared into his beautiful eyes, "pretty" was all he could say before Clay felt his dream come to an end..


	2. Mansion Of Muffins (mom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DReam tells them about the house 0_0

George woke up and yawned. I looked around my familiar room and ended up focused on my phone. It was vibrating. I picked it up to see who it was, Dream was calling

Step- dream 🙄✋

answer ✅ decline ❌

I pressed answer with one shaking finger.

"i just woke up.." *yawn*

"your morning voice is so cute" 

Did he hear that right??????? He cant of said his voice was.......cute?

"what?" i said, blushing, Dream could somehow sense i was because he took this as an opportunity to flirt with me. 

"oh nothing.." Dream replied innocently, i rolled my eyes and scoffed. Dream chuckled cutely.. wait- no it wasn't cute um it was....soothing? Then another voice spoke through the phone making me jump.

"would you get on the fucking server and stop flirting?!" I realized this was sapnap. ( yes sapmap ma dude, pop off🤩🤩✨)

"language" Another familiar voice spoke through the phone, ofc this was bad. 

"yeah bad" Dream said confidently "Sapnap don't speak to my Gogy like that 😤✋" My gogy? i thought. What did he mean by my Gogy? im overthinking.

" I can if i want to Green boi"

"respect the elders"

"hes not my elder"

"at least George is nicer"

"hes not"

"sapmap"

"😤✋"

"ask him nicely"

"come on George, get on the server."

"nicely"

"join George ya dumb bitch"

...

"LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No ❤"

while this continued, I took this chance to get my gaming set up. I was already on the server before they realized. "bout time bitch" sapnap said flatly.

silence

"SAPNAP I JUST SAID THIS TO YOU OMG LANGUAGE LANGUAGE SAPNAPP NO YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT OH MY GAWD SAPNAP HAW DARE YOU, YOU MUFFIN HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As Bad shouted at sapnap, Dream beckoned me to follow him, he punched me and punched the other way. I did what i was told and it led to the church, he went to the crafting table and i immediately blushed, what was he doing? after about a minute of standing there, Bad and Sapnap were still fighting. Then dream looked at me and threw me something. It was...….NETHERITE ARMOUR?! Dream chucked and beckoned me to follow him again. He pulled out his netherite sword and swung it to sapnap and bbhs character. I got the hint and we snuck up behind them. we pounced and they fell silent. All i could hear was the screaming of bbh and the laughs of dream. 

after they were dead, we put our armor back in our inventory and dream spoke, "listen up-"

^skeppy 💎 joined the call^

"SKEPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"Hi bad....."

"YOU INTERRUPTED ME?! anyways good thing skeppys here bc i have something to say. I...I bought a house for us all! Its a big house but it only has 3 rooms so some of us will have to share a room."

Atm, i was in shock. A house!? this is amazing oh my goodness... And if we live together ill get to see dreams face! oh my goodness this is amazing! "I- OH MY GOD DREAM YOU DIDNT HAVE TO, I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU, WHEN ARE WE GOIMG IM SO EXITED!!! HJF,.KJHF.WUGHL.WHFWJG" i exclaimed, full of happiness.

"um well i booked your flight and it sets of tomorrow, please dont be mad at me.."

"mad!? how could i be mad are you kidding me>?! YOU JUST BOUGHT US ALL A HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After a lot of time celebrating i realized i needed to get packed. "im going to go and pack guys!"

_____________________________

Thankyou for reading! Have a good day/night!


	3. is it really you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George meets drem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havt posted, i have no ideas or motivation.

i woke up to my cat snuggling against my neck. *yawn*  
Then i remembered something that made my day. I was going to see my friends. I was going to see dream.  
Speaking of dream, my phone lit up. 

BLock man: Gogy are you awake?

Me: Yh, btw what will you be wearing? 

Block man: Bright blue, you can only see that anyway -.-

Me: Mk, ima set off now

Block man: oh ok!

If i could explain how i felt at that moment, it would be impossible. I didn't even hesitate when i unlocked the door handle and stepped out. what would dream look like? What if my newly found feelings become something bigger? What if he likes SapNap? all of these thoughts rushed through me head as i drove. When i eventually got to the airport i started to feel nervous. I realised something, if i tell him i like him then what would he do? My past gf left me for some muscle boi, and i was left alone. Another time i told a girl i liked her, she was my best friend at the time, she rejected me and i ruined our friendship. Of course we all have a sob story of some kind. 

Anyway after I got though everything, i was stood outside a big plane. I chuckled to my self then worried, i have never in my life been on a plane before. My legs was THE jelly on the plate as i wibble wobbled onto the plane. I took a seat and an old man about 60 came to sit next to me. He could clearly see that i was really nervous because he spoke up,  
" first time eh?" I nodded slightly and looked at him innocently. He chucked and held out his hand, i took it cautiously.  
"dont worry sunny boy, Its not that bad, bit rough at the beginning and the end but you will be fine :)." Apart from me having basically a full on panic attack, the ride was uneventful. i thanked the man for staying with me and we said our goodbyes. I pulled out my phone to text Clay. 

Block man: u here yet dude?  
i was going to need to change the name before he saw it.  
Me: oh uh yeah just outside luggage.  
Dream: kay !

Even by the way he texted he was exited. Soon enough i felt a pair of muscular arms swallow my torso (metaphorically). My eyes widened at this sudden action and before i could work out who he was, anonymous dude whispered in my ear "Oh geoooorge~" Without even thinking i spun myself around and pounced on the person,  
"DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Clay was clearly taken aback and stumbled but soon melted into the embrace, and so did i. (i burn you, you melt me 😳) We soon parted and looked into each others eyes.  
" i cant believe its you!, is it really you?" (roll the credits gorl)  
"it....it...it is!"

I took this time to acknowledge his features. He was everything i imagined and more... His emerald eyes that i got lost in gave a soft, kind twist which complemented his warm smile. He had freckles sprinkled across his face by an artist. He had fluffy, curly blondish hair that i wanted to touch.... at the same time he looked like he was scanning me, not just my face, but head to toe. He was an angel sent from heaven. His face lit up brighter then the sun. I hugged him one last time and he lead me to a taxi. We sat in the back admiring all the sights we would be seeing. I feel like im about to doze off.........

(pov chance) 

I feel a weight up on my shoulder. George was laying on my shoulder. I pull him in for a side hug and he leans his head against my chest. You see, i have feelings for George so caterpillars spawned in my stomach , they soon became butterflies that flew round my stomach, which made me blush. George rapped his hands around me and more butterflies formed. Should i do it? he wouldn't know.... I kissed him of the forehead and whispered, "goodnight gogy".

(Pov cHaNge)

I know what he did. He kissed my forehead. What.The.Hell. Why did i like it tho? I smiled into his chest and nuzzled into him. I thought 'goodnight dreamie my love..' before i dozed of in the comfort of my 'friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me ideas, please i beg you.   
> bye have a good AM/PM


End file.
